A teneji fic:points
by ihavetoomanynicknames
Summary: title changed.anyway,Tenten points out somethings..without realizing she's pointing out something else...


Team Gai was walking around when they bumped into Ino and Sakura.. A.K.A as trouble…

"Sasuke is mine!" the blonde shouted. "Mine only!"

"No, Ino-pig, he's mine!" Sakura shouted back.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said. Chouji munched on his chips loudly. He and Shikamaru were waiting for the little catfight to be over.

Lee clenched his fist. "I'm not going to lose to Sasuke!" He gritted his oh, so pearly white teeth. "Sakura, you're going to be mine! And if not, I'll run around Konoha 2410 times!"

Then Shino, Kiba and Hinata appeared in the scene. Followed by Naruto.

"Alright! Catfight!"

Shino left. "Hinata, come on, we better go." Said Kiba but Hinata didn't hear him because all her attention was focused on Naruto. Ignoring Kiba completely.

"Sasuke likes me!"

"Sasuke likes me more!"

The two Sasuke-addicts were wrestling each other.

"This is going to be a long troublesome day…" Shikamaru sighed.

Chouji continued to eat his chips, munching loudly and being manner-less.

"I can feel the power of youth rushing! I'll win Sakura for sure!" Lee shouted. "Sakura, I love you!"

"Go Sakura!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-"

Everyone was talking at the same time.

"I love Sasuke"  
"No, I love Sasuke"  
"So troublesome"  
He ate like a noisy pig.  
"You won't love Sasuke for long Sakura, my love! Youth love for the two of us"  
"Don't love Sasuke, Sakura! Remember, he called you irritating"  
"Naruto-kun"  
"Hinata-chan-"

"Sasuke likes me"  
"No, Sasuke likes me"  
sigh  
munch munch munch  
"Sakura! Don't ignore my burning love for you"  
"Pull her hair Sakura! And don't forget to not like Sasuke"  
"Naruto"  
"Hinata-"

"Sasuke so hates you"  
"No, Sasuke so hates you"  
"Stop repeating what I say, you copycat"  
"You're the copycat"  
"Girls are so troublesome"  
munch munch munch munch munch  
"If I wouldn't be able to win your heart, I'll do 8000 push-ups"  
"Why do you have to like Sasuke anyway"  
"Naruto"  
sigh

"Sasuke-"

"SHUT UP! My God, shut the hell up!"

Everyone paused and 'shut up'. Tenten placed her hand in her hips.

"Break it up you two, you used to be best friends and now you're just letting this stupid guy break you two apart. Hentai teki na…"

"He is not stupid!"

"Not the point!" then Tenten looked at Shikamaru.

"You, if you're such a genius then why did you just let them fight like that?" Shikamaru didn't answer back. "You're the one who's troublesome, idiot!"

Tenten grabbed Chouji's chips. "And couldn't you eat louder?" She asked sarcastically then threw the bags of chips back at him.

"You, Lee, Sakura isn't going to be yours."

Lee would answer back but he knew he shouldn't.

"And you, Naruto! You loud-mouthed moron! You just couldn't zip your mouth for a sec, can 'ya?"

Neji clasped his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"Hinata...don't you noticed that all this time you were muttering 'Naruto…' Kiba was trying to get attention?" Hinata's eyes opened wide. She hung her head.

"And Kiba! Um…don't be too shy to Hinata."

Kiba was speechless.

Now silence.

But Naruto escaped from Neji.

"Jeez, Tenten! You're going crazy!"

Tenten placed her other hand on her hips.

Uh-oh…Tenten's hands are on her hips…

She approached Naruto… and kicked him…in it…real hard.

"OW!"

"Naruto!"

Hinata was about to approach Naruto while Kiba was about to stop Hinata.

"Hinata stop! Look at Kiba…you're hurting him!" Tenten said. "Don't you notice how lucky you are someone cares and likes you?" Hinata was shocked. So did everyone else.

"You guys are pathetic!" Tenten shouted at them.

"Sakura, Ino, do you see me trying to kill all 703,000 Neji fans just so I can have him all to myself? Uh..NO! You don't!"

"Tenten-"

"Lee, do you see me do stupid things just to be noticed by Neji"  
"Tenten-"

"Let me answer that for you…No! And Naruto…aren't you satisfied that someone so smart as Hinata would fall for someone as stupid as you?"

"Tenten-"

"Do you know how many times I wish someone as smart as a Hyuga would like an ordinary weapons mistress like me? Now you do! You should be happy!"

"Tenten-"

"You don't see me being all trying-hard for Neji! Know why? Because I'm already satisfied with our 'teammate' relationship! It's enough that I know were a working team! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Tenten folded her arms. "Are y'all proud of yourselves now?"

Everyone's jaw-dropped, wide-opened eyes at Tenten.

Neji was speechless.

"What?" he asked.

Tenten opened her eyes and let her arms fall besides her. 'Oh Shit...' It was just then when she realized what she had just said...or confessed.

Even Naruto, for once, was speechless.

"Uhh…Uhh…okayseeyouguyslaterigottagofeedmypettarantula!"

She left in a flash.

Quietly, Ino and Sakura walked away.

Lee clasped his hand over Naruto's mouth and slowly dragged him away.

Kiba slowly reached for Hinata's hand and they both left.

Leaving Neji alone.

"What?"

The end -  
So,should I continue it or leave it as it is? 


End file.
